Pure Crack
by Youikina
Summary: Hojo calls his nephew Cloud to his house to help him after he fell down the stair. What Cloud does not know is that he is going to be used in an experiment with some animal humans. G/S/A/Z/C MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

This stroy was something I Just came up with and I do not plan on going any further with stroy. I was just bored. I do not care if you will like it or hate it.

Story will now start.

* * *

><p>A figure looked down at his four subjects. He has kept them prisoner from each other for weeks. They just wouldn't do what he wanted them to do.<p>

"Perhaps if we had someone who was a bit weaker," mumbled one of his workers. It have him an idea. His nefew, he would be useful to his experiment.

* * *

><p>Cloud stared at the short letter his mother had recieved from his great Uncle Hojo. Appearently, he had fallen and broke his leg. So he asked for a helper to help him around the house.<p>

His mother shooed him right away.

So he looked at the house number on the letter and looked up. His uncle lived in the huge Mansion. Gasping, he pressed the buzzer.

"_Who is it_," sneered the guy on the other end.

"Cloud Strife," he said back.

"Oh, young sir, please come in,"said the man before the gate opened and cloud started to walk in.

As soon as he steeped inside the doors, he noticed something was off. The floor benieth him disappeared. With a shout, he fell into the darkness.

It was like he was going down a slide. When he hit the ground, he groaned before looking around. It was comeplete darkness.

Suddenly, something was on top of him. He tried to shove it off, but then he realised it was more then one or two. There were four! Cloud opened his mouth to scream, but something clamped over his mouth. Another Mouth? He was being kissed, licked, and carrassed by four different people.

He knew there was no way he could struggle but tried to anyway. As he tried to move away, he got four deep growls. Cloud froze in fear. These were no ordinary humans. Immediatly, they started to lick at him again.

His cloths were being torn from his body as he was kissed on the mouth again. For some reason, a voice was telling him to fight, to get away, but the other voice saying go with it, enjoy it, was much stronger.

Something happened to him, he stopped thinking completely.

He couldn't see whoever was around him. He was taken, for days it seemed. A never ending pleasure. It was too much, he black out.

* * *

><p>Hojo stared down at his nefew in shock. As soon as the boy entered the room, the other four were on him.<p>

Interesting.

His nefew could prove useful to him once again.

As soon as they were done, he tried to have Cloud removed, Subjects G, S, and A were around the boy, not letting anyone near, and subject Z was over the now subject C making sure he was alright.

Sighing, he moved to the mic.

"Leave them in that room for the night, but turn on the light, but very dimly," Hojo said into the mic before smiling.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth glared at the door as Genisis looked around, waiting to anyone who might be a threat to the blond. Angeal and zack moved the blond onto the bed, and looked sadly at the blond.<p>

"What is his name," asked Zack looking at him. Sephiroth shrugged before laying next to the blond.

They were injected with some special mako, that turned their ears pointy, have claw, fangs, and very good insticts.

"He is our mate then," asked Zack looking up.

"Yes, He is our mate," said Angeal petting the blond soft hair. He moved the hair out of the way to look at his ear. They were slowly becoming pointy.

"He is changing into one of us," said Genisis before gently moving cloud so he could rub circles into his back.

"What is he doing,' asked Zack.

"The transformation causes a lot of pain. Sephiroth was the first to transform, so he helped me while I was transforming by rubbing circles on my back. I did the same for you and Genisis," Said Angeal while petting Zack head.

"How long does it take for the transformation to comeplete," asked Zack , looking at Clouds pained look. He went forward to be closer to his mate. Cloud's hand touched his hair. Angela smirked as Cloud began scratching Zack behind the ears. Zack was almost purring with delight.

"Puppy," mumbled Cloud before Zack glared at the rest of them.

"How did he know that I call you puppy," said Angeal leaning over Zack, licking his ear. Zack shuttered. He was just a beta but he could bear like Cloud will be able to.

"Let us get some sleep, we have to protect our little uke now," muttered Sephiroth before Angeal come over to him.

"I will take first watch," said Angeal before Sephiroth gave a growl.

"You need sleep Alpha," Angeal said baring his neck to the stronger male.

"Very well, wake me if anything happens," said Sephiroth before climbing on the bed.

* * *

><p>"Any idea what they are saying,' asked a scientist.<p>

"No but they are clearly speaking like they think it is english,' said Hojo with a sigh. He rubbed his brows. They were very fast, Strong, and determine but they were now the perfect soilders.

"I think we should show them who is in charge," said Hojo with a smile.

* * *

><p>Cloud woke to a clink sound. It was some type of gas, he could smell it. He buried his nose into the male in front of him. It is not a dom but a beta!. What was he thinking? What's going on?<p>

Growls erupted from all around him. The Sound of the gun going off five time made him freeze. He couldn't feel his body anymore. He held on to the beta, but an idea popped onto his head. He growled at the human near him.

"What is wrong with the Sub," snapped a man who came near the beta.

"It is the Beta, he is protecting, not himself way," asked a scientist, in thinking.

"It is the mother's instict, the beta must be starting heat or be pregant," said a familiar voice. Cloud snapped at the nearest human again.

"Bring them both,' said Hojo, before cloud's leg was grasped. He gave a cry in shock as he was pulled away from the beta. He tried to go back to beta. He clawed and bit at the human holding him, trying to get to beta. He looked at the bed, to see his mates held down and gave him a look, he gave a whine, before lowering his head to the ground in submission. Hojo chukled. Cloud didn't fight as he was picked up and lead away from his mates.

The lights got bright, that he had to cover his eyes with his hands.

"Bring the beta over to the table," he heard a scientist say. He growled as Beta was lifted up onto the table. Noticing, it was an ultra sound machine, he tried to move closer to beta. He was yanked back by a big man.

Giving a whimper, he noticed the scientist glare at the man.

"It is in the nature of the submissive to care for the pack mates, but we are going to check something first," said a scientist. Cloud inched toward the table again. Hojo picked him up and set him beside beta. He stopped all noise and stared at the beta with a sad grin.

"Hojo sir, look at this," he heard before tilting his head towards the screen.

Hojo looked at the screen and smiled.

"Looks like we have three fetuss," said hojo before Cloud eyes widened.

"Let us look at the submissives," said Hojo before they put lotion on his stomach. He yiped at his uncle at the cold before the machine was put up to him.

"There are definently fetus, their not big enough for us to count yet,' said another scientist. Cloud watched the gruff man go for Beta. He Growled at the gruff man.

The scientist stepped in front of the man.

"He views you as a theat to the cubs, You will not go near them," said a Scientist before Cloud rubbed his head into beta's back, not sure what to do.

"Put all of them together and let them live in the undeground wing, by themselves. We will check on the cubs every month," said Hojo.

"ARe you sure that is right sir, near the end of a pregancy wolves will attack anyone who is a threat," saiid a scientist.

"I am sure," said Hojo before Zack growled at the gruff man.


	2. Up for Adoption

I hear a lot of people like this story and so I am putting it up for adoption.

Please contact me if you want to adopt.


End file.
